cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Socialist Party of Michaelberg
|fiscal_position = Leftist |social_position = Leftist |color = White |color2 = Blue |inversecolors = |officialcolor = White |officialcolor2 = Blue |leader_type = Leader |leader = Hans Samsonova |hq = , Michaelberg |house = House of Senators |occupied = 7 |total = 51 |house2 = |occupied2 = |total2 = |house3 = |occupied3 = |total3 = |website = }} The Party's History One of the first political parties in the sovereign nation of Michaelberg, the Socialist Party of Michaelberg was created when Blitzkreig1010 decided that the nation would be ruled in the form of a Democracy. In order to make a new Democratic System, full of choices ranging across the political spectrum, fair for the citizens of Michaelberg, Blitzkreig1010 created three political parties that were to be led by trusted individuals in the Michaelberg Administration. Thus, the 'Democratic Act' was born along with three new political parties, one of which was the Socialist Party of Michaelberg. The Socialist Party of Michaelberg was given to Hans Samsonova, a dedicated socialist who came to Michaelberg following its inception. He believed that it was important to his party's success to get his ideologies to the public as soon as possible. So, Samsonova began the 'National Socialist Political Rallies' around the nation of Michaelberg. These rallies were a failure for the party due to their controversial name and the fact that very few people came to them and signed on as party members. Then the minister elections began. These elections were humiliating for the Socialist Party of Michaelberg as they only attained two positions, both of which were ministries in charge of social systems like healthcare and education. The Party's Ideology Ministry of Healthcare The Socialist Party's ideals apply to the Healthcare Ministry in that they believe that healthcare can be best distributed to the masses of the people if healthcare remains fully public. So, during the reign of a Socialist Minister, the party's plan was to not only institute acts about public healthcare but also some acts that were to simply outlaw private healthcare services. Ministry of Education When it comes to the Ministry of Education, the Socialist Party believes that the education system, along with all the affiliated services, should remain in government control. It believes that by having only public schooling, which would be free to all Michaelberg residents, all Michaelberg citizens would have the chance to learn to read and write with no citizen getting additional privileges simply due to the amount of money in his or her possession. Ministry of Economics When it comes to the Ministry of Economics, the Socialist Party believes that a great deal of the economy should be under government control. This way, any recessions can be reversed quickly and easily without having to wait for the natural flow of the economy. Along with increased economic control, the Socialist Party believes that it should be able to institute higher taxation in order to appropriately fund all of its various social services. Ministry of Science The Socialist Party has quite simple plans when it comes to the Ministry of Science. The party believes that all aspects of the Ministry of Science should remain in public control, which will allow the government to put strict control on the amount of technology produced by Michaelberg and on which projects should be developed for the benefit of Michaelberg society. Ministry of Infrastructure The Socialist Party believes that the Ministry of Infrastructure should be publically owned for the benefit of society. By having this ministry under public ownership, it will be able to strictly control the funding of all Ministry of Infrastructure institutions and control how much infrastructure should be made at any given time. Ministry of Defence The Socialist Party currently does not have any members running for the Minister of Defence position and therefore has no real position on how the ministry should be run. Ministry of Foreign Affairs The Socialist Party currently does not have any members running for the Minister of Foreign Affairs position and therefore has no real position on how the ministry should be run. Notable Members Within the Socialist Party of Michaelberg, there have been a multitude of members varying in backgrounds and occupations. Some of the party's members, however, are considered to be quite notable and will most likely re-write the history of the glorious nation that is Michaelberg. The following list is comprised of those members that the party has decided to honor: *Jordan Ferdenhalle (Minister of Health Care 2008–Present) *'Hans Samsonova (SPMB Founder)' *Frederick Waters (Minister of Education 2008–Present) Category:Michaelberg Category:Political parties